1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headbox in a paper machine which discharges paper raw material in a widened slit-form.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Paper machines for making paper include a non-concentration controlling type paper machine in which paper is manufactured by setting the fiber concentration of the pulp raw material in advance, and a concentration controlling type paper machine in which paper is manufactured by mixing high concentration pulp raw material and dilution water to control the fiber concentration.
In a non-concentration controlling type paper machine, as shown in FIG. 10(a), which is a schematic top view of a headbox 101, and FIG. 10(b), which is a schematic view seen from the direction of an arrow A, illustrating the interior of the headbox 101 of FIG. 10(a), pulp raw material is stored in a taper header 102 with the fiber concentration thereof set in advance.
The pulp raw material stored in the taper header 102 is supplied to a slice 105 via a chamber 103 and a turbulence generator 104, and then discharged from the slice 105 as a raw material jet “gj” onto a wire (not shown).
On the other hand, in a concentration controlling type paper machine, as shown in FIG. 11(a), which is a schematic top view of a headbox 201, and FIG. 11(b), which is a schematic view seen from the direction of an arrow B, illustrating the interior of the headbox 201 of FIG. 11(a), high concentration pulp raw material is stored in a high concentration taper header 202a, and dilution water is stored in a dilution water taper header 202b. 
The high concentration pulp raw material in the high concentration taper header 202a and the dilution water in the dilution water taper header 202b are mixed and conveyed to a mixing chamber 203, whereupon the mixture is supplied to a slice 205 via a turbulence generator 204 and discharged from the slice 205 as a raw material jet “gj” onto a wire (not shown).
The pulp raw material placed on the wire in this manner is drained of moisture while being conveyed in a subsequent process, and thus formed into the end product paper.
Incidentally, ever-higher quality is being demanded for paper recently, and a particularly high standard is being demanded for the orientation of the pulp fibers of the paper, or in other words the fiber orientation, not only in western paper, but also in paperboard.
In the case of paper produced in a paper machine, for example, an average angle of no more than plus/minus 3 is typically demanded for the flow direction of the raw material jet “gj” of pulp fibers “ps” of the paper shown in FIG. 9(a).
Hence, in a conventional first regulation method for improving fiber orientation, as shown in FIG. 10(a), a top lip plate 107 of the headbox 101 is regulated to a Cross/Direction direction (to be referred to as C/D direction hereinafter) (the direction of the arrow “a1”) in the case of a non-concentration controlling type paper machine, and likewise in the case of a concentration controlling type paper machine, as shown in FIG. 11(a), a top lip plate 207 of the headbox 201 is regulated to the C/D direction (the direction of the arrow a2), and thus the direction of the raw material jet “gj” is regulated.
In a second regulation method for a non-concentration controlling type paper machine, as shown in FIG. 10, pipes 104a for correcting the fiber orientation are disposed at both ends of the turbulence generator 104, and thus the direction of the raw material jet “gj” in the C/D direction is corrected.
Likewise in a concentration controlling type paper machine, as shown in FIG. 11, pipes 204a for correcting the fiber orientation are disposed at both ends of the turbulence generator 204, and hence the velocity of the raw material jet “gj” is increased or decreased, thus correcting the direction of the raw material jet “gj” in the C/D direction.
The following are disclosed as prior art documents relating to the present application.    [Patent Document 1]            Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication S62-162096            [Patent Document 2]            Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication S62-191592            [Patent Document 3]            Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H06-192989            [Patent Document 4]            Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H11-1884        